1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus of an internal combustion engine, and more particularly, to a control apparatus of an internal combustion engine furnished with a function of detecting an ignition timing of fuel supplied to the internal combustion engine.
2. Background Art
A fuel injection control apparatus has been proposed for an internal combustion engine called a diesel engine that performs diffusional combustion by fuel injection. This fuel injection control apparatus detects a combustion timing, that is, an ignition timing of fuel on the basis of a vibration induced when fuel burns using an acceleration sensor (knock sensor) provided to an engine block and controls a fuel injection timing according to the detected ignition timing. This configuration is described, for example, in Patent Document 1.
There is another fuel injection control apparatus that determines whether the detected vibration is induced by ignition or noise on the basis of a correlation between a fuel injection timing and an ignition timing and controls a fuel injection timing according to the determination result. This configuration is described, for example, in Patent Document 2.